


In Heat

by bealovelylady



Series: UshiHina Mini Fics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: “So sorry I’m late! Where is this bastard that wants to marry my sister?!”Omegaverse AU





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt from JiKaishe. I took some liberty with it and i hope you enjoy it ;)

“So, you’re still single, huh?”

Wakatoshi stared down his mother. His face betrayed nothing, but inside he was popping a vein. Every time. Every time he saw his parents, which was thankfully only once or twice a year now, it was the same thing. He rucked a hand through his hair and sighed inwardly. 

“Mother, I’m perfectly fine by myself. I don’t want to be tied to a person I feel nothing for. It will only get in my way.”

“Well, it’s true you’ve been very successful by yourself,” his mother muttered as she rubbed her finger over the leather of his expensive guest chairs in his large, top floor, corner office. He _had_ done well for himself, even without all the beliefs that he always would and the expectations of nothing less. He’d built an empire for himself and he would only ever thank himself for doing so. 

He hadn’t done it because he was an alpha of the Ushijima family. He had done it for himself only.

His mother pressed her fingertips together into a triangle and smiled auspiciously at him. He hated that smile, because it meant she was about to meddle in his perfect life with something annoying or bothersome. He let her speak anyways, because silencing her would only cause him more trouble in the end. 

“I’ve found a good omega girl for you.” 

He leaned back and hid his frown with his folded hands. 

“She’s from an excellent family, with a lot of influence in political and business circles. It would expand your business and maybe even take it international. Wouldn’t that be good?” She was practically beaming.

“Mother, I don’t have time to meet with or even court a woman,” he said with a weary sigh.

“Well, too bad I’ve already cleared your schedule with your secretary and set up a dinner to meet her and her parents.” She slid a piece of paper across his desk as he rubbed at his forehead. He was getting a headache that only his mother could induce. “I expect you to bring a date home for the holidays this year, dear,” was the last thing she said as she flitted out of his office. 

He picked up his phone to have a talk with his secretary. 

x

It would only hurt his business to not show up or cancel the dinner, so here he was. He sat down on one side of a table for 8, swirling the wine in his glass as he waited. He was annoyingly early, or they were annoyingly late, he couldn’t tell anymore. Looking at his watch for the millionth time only caused more aggravation, so he’d given up on that about ten minutes ago. 

Feet shuffled up to the table he sat at and he looked up. An elderly couple stood before him, the man average height with dark brown hair, the woman petite with long red hair speckled with streaks of white and grey. They wore formal clothing, as he did, and he stood to greet them. 

“We apologize for arriving late,” said the father, though a glance at the clock on the wall now said they were right on time.

“Have a seat,” he said simply in response. If they could just get it over with...

“Ah, this is our daughter, Natsu,” said the mother. She stepped aside and Wakatoshi raised his eyes again to the small girl in a traditional kimono, head cast down and nervously fidgeting with her hands. 

She bowed and braved a glance up at him. “Nice to meet you, Ushijima-san.” Her voice was tiny and shaky, and she looked barely a day over 18. He greeted her in return, then turned to hide his frown. What had his mother gotten him into? He sat down again as the family moved to their own seats. 

“Our son will be coming as well, but he’s running late from his part-time job, so you’ll have to excuse him,” the eldest Hinata said. 

Thankfully, the waitress came by to get drink orders and pour wine, and Wakatoshi took a moment to examine the girl. She had to be at least 15 years his junior, and though he couldn’t deny that she was cute, the fact that she was an omega didn’t stir up anything in him. He’d had more feelings about his beta high school teacher, he thought wryly. Her shock of orange hair was tied back in a neat bun, and she wore just a hint of make up, but that was all he discerned before losing all interest. Her parents asked him questions about his business and education, and he learned that they were a family from old money, influential indeed. He guessed it would be hard to tell his mother that he wasn’t going to pursue this girl at all. 

As they ordered and waited for their food, the time dragged on painfully slow. Wakatoshi was in the middle of praying for an urgent work call to come when hands smacked against the table and a high voice called out, “So sorry I’m late! Where is this bastard that wants to marry my sister?”

Natsu’s eyes went wide and round and she cried out, “Nii-san!” His parents urgently hushed him to be quieter and seemed to break into nervous sweating. Wakatoshi felt instantly more entertained, and he hadn’t even turned to look at the newcomer. 

“Listen here, you bastard,” began the voice again, lower and quieter this time, and Wakatoshi slowly turned his head around to face him. “I won’t let you-“

His words fell away and his eyes grew wide. Wakatoshi tilted his head, incredibly amused now. The boy was like a male copy of the sister, but somehow his features were more attractive than his female sibling’s. His orange hair was wild and his brown eyes swam with countless emotions. Wakatoshi wanted to dissect them all. He smiled slowly. 

“Excuse our beta son! He’s a good for nothing, but he insisted on coming here today-“ the father said, clueless to his son’s sudden silence and moment of shock and Wakatoshi’s great amusement.

For a beta, the boy was turning very red. 

“Sit down, Shouyo,” the mother hissed under her breath. The boy, Shouyo, moved stiffly to his seat beside his mother, his wide eyes never leaving Wakatoshi’s. 

The omiai went on, the family asking more questions and Wakatoshi steering the conversation in one way or another to their son. He could tell the parents were growing frustrated and the sister amused, less shy as she clung to her brother’s hand, but it seemed that only Wakatoshi noticed that Shouyo was growing redder and redder, his frame slumping down like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

And it wasn’t embarrassment, Wakatoshi realized suddenly with a shock. His eyebrow quirked and he leaned forward, studying Shouyo deeply. Midway through dinner, Natsu seemed to notice that something was off with the boy beside her, as well.

“Nii-san, you feel really warm! Are you sick?” She reached out worried hands, but he swatted them away. 

“I’m fine, Natsu,” he huffed. 

“Are you sure?” she fretted again.

“I’m fi-!”

Wakatoshi cleared his throat then and cut him off. Brown eyes flew up to his face and Shouyo went pale. Wakatoshi was shocked that he was the only one who’d noticed so far. That boy was most definitely not a beta. He’d smelled the sweet scent radiating off the boy before, though it had never affected him in the least. 

This boy was an omega, and he was currently in heat. Shouyo shivered at Wakatoshi’s gaze and tried to glare back. 

“Shouyo, was it?” Wakatoshi asked, and he enjoyed the way the boy choked on his water and spilled half of his glass on himself. 

“Shouyo!” cried three voices in unison, but the boy was already pushing away from the table and excusing himself to the bathroom. 

“I should make sure he knows where it is,” Wakatoshi said after a moment, noting the unsteady way he walked. A glance at Natsu told him she’d caught on, and her eyes were wide and confused, his parents still clueless. He stood and walked towards Shouyo’s back, caught the boy just as he was about to crumple to the floor, and managed to haul him to the bathroom, no one else the wiser. 

“Beta, huh?” he said as he pulled Shouyo into a stall and pressed him against the wall. He’d locked the door behind them, so they wouldn’t be interrupted for a while, and he hoped no other alphas had caught on to his scent. 

“I thought-“ Shouyo could barely speak, so out of breath and warm. He was unconsciously stripping off his shirt, his eyes bleary and forehead sweating. His bangs stuck to his skin. “I never presented so every one assumed I was a beta-“

He was mumbling to himself now, and Wakatoshi grabbed his chin and turned the boy’s face towards himself. Unfocused eyes locked on his, and Shouyo hushed out, “You’re an alpha.”

As realization dawned on him, his eyes went wide and flicked to the locked door. He tried to scramble away and dug his nails into Wakatoshi’s wrists, but even if Wakatoshi hadn’t been trying to hold him to the wall, Shouyo was already too weak to escape. 

Wakatoshi towered over him. “I’m the safest alpha for you to be with, trust me,” he said. He’d been around enough omegas in heat to know that he just simply didn’t respond to them. 

The boy was sweating intensely and panting hard, his erection straining in his pants. His knees shook beneath him and Wakatoshi thought the boy wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. He hauled him off his feet and sat him down on the closed toilet seat, squatting forward to hold him up. 

Shouyo leaned his head heavy against Wakatoshi’s shoulder and breathed, “Are you sure you’re an alpha? Why aren’t you responding-?”

His breath was hot over Wakatoshi’s skin and the other patted his head. “Who knows,” he said. “I just never have.”

“And what about my sister?” he gasped dryly.

“Well, I’m in the bathroom with you instead of out there with her, so...”

Shouyo let out a raspy huff. “You’re an idiot. My sister is amazing.”

“Would you really want her to marry a man who doesn’t love her?”

“Absolutely not!” Shouyo shot up with the last of his strength, his small hands clenching at Wakatoshi’s button-up shirt. He shut his eyes as he got a little woozy, another wave of omega scent wafting off him. “So thanks, I guess.” His voice was getting gruffer and sexier as his first heat grew stronger.

“Listen, I don’t want my parents to know. They already think I’m useless, and they think male omegas are even lower-“

“I’ll take you to a hospital-“

“No!” Shouyo ground his teeth as another wave of heat hit him. “I’m sorry, but just leave me here for now and pretend like nothing happened. Tell my parents I decided to leave.”

“You do know heats last a week, and can be longer if it’s your first one? You can’t sit in this bathroom for a week.” Wakatoshi gripped Shouyo’s face and looked him dead in the eye, waited for brown eyes to focus on him. “Nor will I let you.”

He placed Shouyo’s hands on the bar next to the handicap toilet. “I’m going to say goodbye to your parents and sister and grab my jacket. I’ll be back. Can you lock the door after me?”

Shouyo shook his head at first, then finally nodded weakly. “You damn alpha,” he grunted as Wakatoshi made his way out of the stall. He made sure to open and close the bathroom door quickly, so the least amount of Shouyo’s scent would leak out, though he was sure it clung to his skin. His alpha pheromones should warn off any others in the area as he made his way back to the table. Several eyes cast looks his way, glancing quickly away if he turned to them. 

“Hinata-sans,” he said with an achingly polite smile as he got back to the table. Surprised eyes looked up at him, and if the parents noticed anything, they didn’t have time to process it. “Thank you for your time, but I should tell you now that this marriage will not be happening. I came to appease my mother and have no plans of marrying. I will pay for your food on my way out, and wish you all the best in life.”

With that, he gathered his coat and turned away, catching only the knowing smile on Natsu’s lips as he turned to go. He smiled to himself as well as he made good on his promise to pay and then headed back to the bathroom. 

Shouyo let him in after Wakatoshi called his name, and he wrapped the small male up in his suit jacket, whisking him out the backdoor and to his parked car. 

Once they were inside, Shouyo lay back and breathed deeply. His breathing was still slow and labored, but he seemed to relax against the leather seats a little, shutting his eyes. It was amazing that he was so vulnerable while next to an alpha, but Wakatoshi had told him there was nothing to worry about. His sweet scent filled the car and he looked cute, wrecked and weak in the seat. 

“Where are you taking me?” he huffed out, wincing. 

Wakatoshi laid a large hand over his eyes and said, “Don’t worry about it, just get some rest.”

Silence filled the car, until a soft voice muttered out, “I wonder why now...” as he drifted off to sleep. 

x

Shouyo looked tiny in Wakatoshi’s bed. He’d called a house physician and the beta doctor had already examined him. 

“It’s amazing that he hasn’t presented until now, but he’s most certainly an omega. It’s his first heat, and it’s fairly extreme, so I’m not sure how effective the medicine will be, but here’s some pills for him to take now and at the beginning of every next heat he has.”

Wakatoshi looked down at the pills in his palm. He sat down on the bed and tried to rouse Shouyo, whose eyelids were fluttering as he tossed and turned in a fitful rest. The boy didn’t respond as Wakatoshi called his name and shook him. 

He stood with a sigh to find something to grind the pill down with, dissolving it in water before returning to the bedroom that was now steeped in omega pheromones. He sat down again and lifted Shouyo up into a sitting position, holding the cup to his lips. The liquid dribbled down over his wet cheek and chin, and Wakatoshi sighed heavily, pulling the cup back. With nothing left to do, he emptied the water into his own mouth and pressed his lips to Shouyo’s, parting them and letting the medicine and water run down Shouyo’s throat until he swallowed reflexively. 

Brown, watery eyes blinked open as Shouyo clutched at Wakatoshi’s shirt. “I thought you said... I was safe with you...” he mumbled blearily. 

“You are. I’m just giving you medicine.”

Shouyo’s hand slipped down and pushed against Wakatoshi’s crotch. “Then why are you hard?” His voice dipped down low and Wakatoshi actually shivered. 

He glanced down at where Shouyo’s hand sat and carefully pulled it away. He laid the boy back down on the sheets and stood, suddenly feeling a little light-headed. 

Why _was_ he hard? Well, it’s not like it was because he felt anything for the omega, but prolonged exposure to omega pheromones was sure to make his body react. That was all it was, he thought with a frown. 

He took one step away from the bed as a need to escape quickly seized him, but something stopped him in his tracks. 

“Hey,” called Shouyo’s voice as he clung to Wakatoshi’s hand with all of his strength. Another wave, more potent than before, washed through the room. “We might as well...

“...help each other out.”

His hand fell away and his body slumped down to the bed, but the damage had been done. Wakatoshi shook on his legs as suddenly Shouyo’s scent became like a living thing, cloying at his skin and filling his brain until he couldn’t think straight. He swallowed hard but now he could taste it. 

“I should go,” he said in a clipped voice. Why now? Why this person, why this boy? He’d been fine before, and Wakatoshi could tell this was going to be trouble. He couldn’t really bring himself to care though, not anymore. 

“You should stay,” called a hazy voice, and Wakatoshi spun around. 

Shouyo lay splayed on the bed, soaked, eyes shut and lips parted enticingly. Wakatoshi could almost see the pheromones coming off of him, and his last coherent thought was that he was royally fucked. 

When Shouyo’s eyes opened and he looked up at Wakatoshi, taking in his state, Wakatoshi asked in a low growl, “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

Shouyo sat up weakly and pulled at Wakatoshi’s hand, the other man offering no resistance as he sat back down on the bed next to the redhead. Slim, hot arms slid around his neck and soft, plump lips pressed against his own. 

When they pulled back, Shouyo blinked and breathed out a heated, “I’m very sure, Wakatoshi-san.”

Wakatoshi growled and pulled Shouyo into his lap, hard. “Don’t regret this,” he murmured as he closed his lips over Shouyo’s again. 

Everything was intoxicating. The smell, the taste, the feel of Shouyo. Wakatoshi had  
never felt as much like an alpha as he did in that moment. His entire body seemed to come alive to Shouyo, but he knew these feelings were the least trustworthy of all, considering the circumstances. He had heard plenty of stories of alphas losing all their senses just due to an omega in heat in their vicinity. 

That was all this was. Base instinct. 

Shouyo’s lips were soft, and he tasted like candied oranges. Wakatoshi licked into his mouth and began removing his clothing, or what he had left on. His body was so hot, slick with sweat; Wakatoshi licked along Shouyo’s jawline. 

“Who knew you’d be such an excellent omega?” he huffed against wetted skin as Shouyo mewled at him, tiny hands clutching at his hair and back.   
With Shouyo’s clothes piled on the floor by the foot of the bed, Wakatoshi wrapped a hand around the small male’s waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply. He ground their hips together and Shouyo cried out into his mouth.

“No,” he whimpered as he pushed back, slipping from Wakatoshi’s grasp to his elbows, and he grasped Wakatoshi’s hardness with two hands. The other was a little ashamed to see how much he was leaking as his pre-cum slicked up Shouyo’s hands, as he began pumping them hungrily over Wakatoshi’s cock. He blinked up at Wakatoshi, through thick orange lashes, with wet eyes and swollen lips, and Wakatoshi couldn’t hold back the grunt that slipped past his throat. He raked a hand into Shouyo’s wild red hair and huffed, “Damn.”

A small, pink tongue licked out at his head as Shouyo peered up at Wakatoshi, his captive, and then, with a drooling mouth, he took Wakatoshi into his mouth. 

“Shit!” the other groaned aloud, pressing his fist to his lips as he leaned back to get a better view of Shouyo trying so desperately to devour his cock. His cheeks bulged and his eyes leaked, face and body flushed red and moaning like he didn’t want anything else. 

Wakatoshi could barely hold back anymore. He reached over Shouyo’s back and pressed two fingers between his plump ass cheeks, inhaling sharply. “Fuck, you’re so damn wet back here, too.”

Shouyo mewled lewdly in response and gave another lick to Wakatoshi’s dick. 

“Get up here,” the older growled, hauling Shouyo’s tiny frame up and against himself. He buried two fingers deep inside the omega and listened to Shouyo wail loud. He sobbed into Wakatoshi’s neck. 

“I don’t have any condoms,” Wakatoshi said as he pressed in another finger, “but I’ll help you out.”

“No~” mewled Shouyo. He clung to Wakatoshi with small, trembling hands and looked up at him. “I don’t care, you can do it without-“

“You idiot. Do you know that the chance of an omega during their first heat getting pregnant is 50% higher than normal? I’m just helping you out; neither of us needs you getting pregnant with my child.”

Shouyo sobbed, but Wakatoshi knew it was just his heat affecting him. He pressed in a fourth finger and curled them forward. Shouyo’s sadness was soon forgotten as he howled and arched his back, cumming in a magnificent spray of sperm across Wakatoshi’s chest. He fell back and fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Wakatoshi to tuck him in and clean up. He laid a shirt out for the boy and shuffled into the bathroom. 

With a sigh into the streaming shower head, he wrapped a hand around his erection. He’d sleep on the couch tonight, and then send Shouyo off in the morning and formally decline the marriage, never seeing the Hinata family ever again. 

x

There was a weight on his chest when he awoke. Wakatoshi blinked his eyes open and looked down. Shouyo lay curled atop his chest, breathing softly, wearing Wakatoshi’s shirt. A hand pressed gently to his forehead revealed he was feeling better, the drugs finally having kicked in. Wakatoshi sighed and sat up, moved Shouyo to lay on the other end of the couch as he got up to make some breakfast. 

When Shouyo traipsed in twenty minutes later, Wakatoshi had eggs and bacon on a plate, with a small side salad, and he wordlessly handed Shouyo his portion and motioned to his small kitchen table. Shouyo blinked wide-eyed as he looked around the house, mouth working on unvoiced emotions.

“So you really are rich and successful, huh?” he said after a long silence. Wakatoshi glanced up from his phone, but didn’t respond. “I probably shouldn’t have even showed up last night, but when I heard about you from my parents, I was sure you’d be no good at all, probably old and ugly, and a terrible person.”

Wakatoshi set his fork down and said, “And now?”

“You’re definitely not old,” Shouyo said after a moment. His eyes started on Wakatoshi’s face, but he quickly looked away. “You’re not ugly either, and it seems you’re not a bad guy. You’d be good for my sister, probably.” The blush on his cheeks rose again. 

Wakatoshi was silent before letting out a long sigh. “I plan to decline the marriage.”

Shouyo’s head snapped around and his eyes went wide and angry. “Why?! What’s wrong with my sister?!”

“Nothing. She’s cute and sweet. But I never had any intention of even accepting the omiai. My mother dragged me into it, and I don’t have any desire to marry or take a partner.” He pressed his lips together and finally added. “I don’t have the time to properly tend to a lover.”

Shouyo looked away, anger simmering just under his lid, but as he seemed to work through Wakatoshi’s words, he grew a little calmer. “I guess it’s a good thing you kept your head last night, then. Wouldn’t want to have to worry about getting a boy pregnant if you don’t even have time for-“

Looking at Shouyo now, calm and more like a man than his frantic and needy self last night, Wakatoshi couldn’t help but smile. 

“It wouldn’t have been so bad if it was you,” he said quietly. Brown eyes went wide and snapped to his face. “Compared to your sister, I like you more.”

Shouyo froze and Wakatoshi could see the tremble in his body as it flushed. He pushed away from the table and husked, “Don’t say those things. I’m still an omega in heat.”

Wakatoshi leaned back and nodded. “You’re right. I apologize. I’ll take it back.”

Shouyo turned away and it was a pity because Wakatoshi couldn’t see his reaction or hear his mumble of, “You don’t have to go that far.”

Shouyo gathered his clothes and Wakatoshi met him at the door, making sure he had his pills with him. Looking down at him now under the light of the hallway, the elder could see Shouyo’s face clearer now. Something stirred in his gut, something raw and unfamiliar. When Shouyo turned his gaze back up, his heart thumped loudly. He blinked, shocked and confused, and in that moment Shouyo delivered his final attack. 

He stood up on his tippy toes, and with a hand fisted in Wakatoshi’s collar, he kissed him. 

“Well, goodbye, then. Thanks... and I hope you have a good life.”

He was gone before Wakatoshi could utter the words, “Wait,” as realization hit him like a dump truck. 

It hadn’t all been Shouyo’s heat after all, had it?

x

The house was small and humble, and it seemed that despite the Hinatas’ many connections and “old money”, they weren’t _still_ rich. They lived on a normal street in a normal town, a place where people walking down the street stopped and stared at Wakatoshi’s luxury car parked there as he stood in front of the small gate. 

He buzzed the doorbell, and soon a cheery voice came over the small speaker. 

“Hello?”

“This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I’m here-“

The door flew open before he could finish, Natsu standing there with wide eyes as she looked Wakatoshi over.

“Why are you here?” she asked, shocked.

“As I was saying-“ he began again, but again he was interrupted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. 

“Shouyo’s not home right now,” she whispered to him when she’d shut the door.

“I’m not here for Shouyo. I’m here to see your parents.”

Her eyes went wide again, this time happiness and pride behind them. “You’ve come to ask for Shouyo’s hand in marriage!” she hushed with excitement. 

“No!” Wakatoshi balked, ignoring the way those words made his heart race. “No, I’ve come-“

But she had no time to listen as she ushered him to the living room. “Mom, Dad! Ushijima-san is here to greet you!”

“No-“ he began again, but it was all in vain. In ten minutes, he was sitting down with the two heads of the Hinata family and a hot pot of tea between them. Natsu sat beside him, practically bouncing in her chair, and he thought it best to just get to the point. 

“I’ve come to decline the marriage offer with your daughter,” he said simply. Natsu was the only one who didn’t look shocked or hurt by the news at all. Her mother cast her a worried, and then confused glance. “She’s a fine woman, but I never had any intention of marrying. I apologize for my mother, who arranged this all without my knowledge, and for wasting your time.”

He was about to push his chair back and stand when Natsu grabbed his hand and declared proudly, “The truth is, he fell in love with someone else that day!”

“Shu-“ Wakatoshi began in a low voice, but a glance to the elder two shut him up, and he sat back down. “I apologize again. I have no idea what she’s talking about.”

He’d never seen a person’s face fall so fast as Natsu’s did. “But-“ she began, but Wakatoshi silenced her gently by standing and bowing. 

“Thank you for listening to me. I wish you all the best, and I’m sure Natsu-chan will soon find a proper man.”

Okay, it was over, he thought, as he’d reduced everyone there to speechlessness, but a voice from the front door froze him. 

A small figure rounded the corner with a smile, brown eyes scanning the room and finally landing on Wakatoshi. Shouyo froze, his face growing stiff, his smile slipping. 

“Shouyo,” Wakatoshi breathed. For two weeks, the boy before him was all he’d thought about. His scent still clung to the walls of his bedroom. 

“What are you doing here, Waka- no, Ushijima-san?” Shouyo’s smile was stiff, his eyes uncertain. Wakatoshi was the only one who heard the way his voice trembled and his scent grew a little heavier. Shouyo glanced over his shoulder at his parents and sister, and then he grabbed Wakatoshi’s hand and pulled him into a different part of the house. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Wakatoshi was surrounded by the other’s scent; this had to be the redhead’s bedroom. Had Shouyo had a hard time with his heat? His scent was as cloying as it had been in the bathroom of the restaurant. 

“Why are you here?” Shouyo asked, trying hard to be brave. 

“I came to break off the marriage.” The words rolled off his tongue easily, but watching Shouyo’s face fall and his lips frown, he said honestly, “I also came hoping to see you.”

Shouyo’s eyes flew back up to his face as they went wide, brown growing darker and wet as he blinked back emotions so clearly visible now. Wakatoshi smiled, a secret smile, as he wondered how he’d ever thought he wouldn’t be affected by this boy. He was purity and lights, so adorable and good.

He reached forward and grabbed Shouyo’s elbow, pulled the male to his body and kissed him deeply. His other hand tilted up Shouyo’s chin and caressed his cheek. 

“I didn’t get to do this since you left too quickly the other time,” he said, looking down at Shouyo’s round eyes. 

“What, because I’m an omega-“

Wakatoshi laughed aloud, the joke too funny. “If only the reasoning were that simple,” he said with a wide smile. “No, it seems I’ve fallen head over heels for you, Shouyo.”

“Don’t lie,” Shouyo whispered, on the edge of crying. 

Wakatoshi captured his lips instead, the only way he knew to convey his feelings, and Shouyo melted against him in a matter of seconds. 

“I swear if you’re lying,” he gasped, his words swallowed all too quickly again. A raw hunger grew inside Wakatoshi, and he couldn’t get enough. 

“Hey,” he said when he finally pulled back, Shouyo a ruined mess of tears and emotions, Wakatoshi smiling calmly. “What do you say to having my baby after all?”

x

The apartment was dark when Wakatoshi unlocked the door, which was unusual. Shouyo was over most nights now, the two suddenly inseparable from each other. Nobody but Natsu knew where Shouyo went every night, and it seemed no one really cared too much. It wasn’t like he was in danger, since everyone still assumed him to be a beta.

Wakatoshi licked his lips and thought that Shouyo was very much in danger though. He smiled to himself as he set his keys down and called out the redhead’s name. He paused, frowning, and then took a deep sniff of the air of his apartment. It was there, like a small undercurrent to the usual mix of his and Shouyo’s scents. It had been almost a month since the last time, but Wakatoshi vividly remembered this smell. His body responded by moving his feet forward, and he made his way to his bedroom. 

He knocked once, not really for permission to be let in but letting Shouyo know.

_He was coming._

A voice called to him from behind the door, and Wakatoshi pushed it open in one swoop. The bedroom was lit only by a small lamp, a dark shape huddled up in the middle of his bed. 

“You’re home late,” Shouyo said, and Wakatoshi knew it was an admonishment. He smiled softly, proudly, and stepped forward, closing the door behind him. The scent was stronger here, though not as strong as the first time yet. Shouyo sat up, his eyes gleaming in the low light, and Wakatoshi could tell he was still sane enough to be coy. “I’ve been waiting for you all day.”

“You knew your heat was coming, didn’t you?” Wakatoshi said with a smirk.

“I guesstimated.” Shouyo chuckled in response, the sheets of Wakatoshi’s bed rustling as he pulled his legs under him. “Either way, I couldn’t wait.” His voice was slowly growing more breathy as Wakatoshi’s scent mixed in with his own, heavy and strong, an alpha ready to mate. Wakatoshi’s body didn’t need much encouragement anymore. Because the time they’d spent together had only cemented Shouyo into his body as his one and only mate, even if they weren’t bonded yet. But tonight...

“Didn’t you say something about getting me pregnant with your child?” Shouyo called, his voice dipping low and light now, and Wakatoshi knew the other was almost there. His scent held a heat to it that wafted through the air like a desert wind. He moved forward and climbed onto his bed, Shouyo’s lips meeting his naturally. 

He tasted so damn good, better than Wakatoshi remembered him tasting before, and he wondered if that was part of the bonding experience of two soulmates. Shouyo melted his body against Wakatoshi’s as the other leaned over him, and Wakatoshi was sure there could be no other for him. He gripped around Shouyo’s hips and kissed him deeply. The smaller male’s scent grew overwhelmingly stronger, and Wakatoshi had his nose pressed right to the boy’s skin, inhaling it deeply. His own body stirred violently in response, and he growled. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he murmured hotly as he fingered at the edge of Shouyo’s boxers. “You should greet me naked next time, baby doll.”

“Yes, daddy, of course,” Shouyo shivered. His body was small against Wakatoshi’s, but his presence in the room was comparable to Wakatoshi’s. 

And they were both growing rapidly needier by the second, intoxicated by each other. They fed off each other, bodies responding eagerly. Shouyo ground himself against Wakatoshi and whispered, “I already prepped myself, so come on.”

Wakatoshi howled and tore Shouyo’s underwear off, no longer calm or restrained, but the other had asked for it. Wakatoshi grabbed at his own cock and pressed two fingers to Shouyo’s entrance. It was insanely slick, the wettest it had ever been, soaking into his bedsheets, and with one push, he thrust himself inside. 

“Holy shit,” he growled into Shouyo’s shoulder as the other screamed with delight, clutched at Wakatoshi’s broad shoulders. His face was level with Wakatoshi’s chest now and he bit into one of the man’s pectorals. Wakatoshi chuckled darkly, pressing his nose to Shouyo’s scalp and inhaling him deeply. Even the top of his head was leaking pheromones like crazy. 

He grabbed Shouyo’s legs and pressed down against him, not giving the small body beneath him a moment’s rest. Nails dug into his back and he grinned wider as he snapped his hips with an insane speed. 

“So fast already?” Shouyo wailed, eyes leaking and breath hitching, but the blown pupils and locked eyes told Wakatoshi exactly how much Shouyo was enjoying this. He couldn’t even pretend like he didn’t love Wakatoshi pounding him to oblivion into his mattress, because it was written so plain on his face. 

Shouyo pulled Wakatoshi’s face closer, pressed his lips to the shell of Wakatoshi’s ear as he crooned, “Oh, fuck me, daddy.”

Wakatoshi could already feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, forcing Shouyo wider as he pulled out and slammed back in. “Are you ready, Shouyo? I’ll give you my seed so you can have my baby.”

“Yeah, daddy, I want it. I want you to impregnate me. Fuck, harder!” He squealed as he clung tighter to Wakatoshi’s neck. 

Wordlessly, Wakatoshi grabbed at Shouyo’s left leg and flipped him over. He grabbed around his hip and gripped hard at his throbbing, leaky cock, drove into him as he leaned over his back. He bit at his ear as Shouyo dug his claws into the large bicep throbbing by his head. 

“Harder, daddy, fuck me like you mean it!”

They were both sweating, Shouyo leaking from every orafice and practically squirting around Wakatoshi’s cock. His heat was insanely intense now, and Wakatoshi pressed his nose to the nape of his neck, where his scent was overwhelmingly strong. There he found the strength to roll his hips harder. He thrust at an angle until Shouyo screamed to the point of tearing his vocal chords, Wakatoshi slamming once again into his prostate. Shouyo slumped to the bed and Wakatoshi leaned over him fully, following him, licking and nibbling at his ear. Shouyo sobbed into the sheets and tightened around Wakatoshi, who was almost knotted enough to be unable to pull out again. 

“Give me your seed, daddy!” Shouyo sobbed. “Fuck, I want you to make every inch of me yours. Ruin me, please. I don’t want to breathe... if it’s not your air.” His voice dissolved then and he sniffled and wailed into the mattress. 

Fuck, Wakatoshi loved this. Shouyo looked so broken and willing, laid open, his mouth and ass begging Wakatoshi to pound them hard. His hole was suctioning Wakatoshi in, his scent so intensely strong that Wakatoshi felt lightheaded and dizzy from it. He barred his teeth and growled again, a lion ready to devour its prey, the prey begging to be eaten whole. 

He was there, he was there. His knot locked him in place and Shouyo howled like a woman, and Wakatoshi’s orgasm hit him like a bullet train. He yelled Shouyo’s name as he sunk forward at the intensity of it, needing to ground himself. He sank his teeth into the nape of Shouyo’s neck and shook as he released inside his mate. Shouyo cried and begged, face turning and eyes wet on Wakatoshi, pupils blown and expression so needy. Wakatoshi released his neck after a few minutes and lapped his large, hot tongue over the bite, shuddering through the last of his release. 

Shouyo moaned weakly as he spilled all over Wakatoshi’s hand and the bed. He stayed like that with his ass presented up even when Wakatoshi pulled away and out; he watched greedily as Shouyo’s hole closed possessively to hold Wakatoshi’s spill inside, and he carefully rolled over and spread his legs, a hand reaching down to cover his ass hole as he gazed hazily at Wakatoshi. The older licked his lips and hummed low. 

“Daddy,” Shouyo whispered, his speech a little slurred like he was drunk, eyelids shutting and reopening like it was slow motion. Fuck, he looked delectable. Wakatoshi sank down to his elbows and licked long up Shouyo’s thighs and stomach, tasting his scent in his sweat and his cum, licking over swollen nubs and up a slim, shaky neck. He turned his face a little, but Wakatoshi teased him by kissing just his cheek. He reached a hand up and cupped the back of Shouyo’s neck, the other shivering and mewling softly, eyes snapping to more focus on Wakatoshi’s face. 

“Shouyo,” Wakatoshi breathed, and the other nodded automatically. “Fuck, I can’t wait to see you all fat and swollen with my child.”

Shouyo grinned wide and lazy then, eyes shutting. “Our child, isn’t it, Toshi?”

Wakatoshi nuzzled into Shouyo’s cheek and growled affectionately, “Yeah, our baby.”

“Toshi~” Shouyo crooned, free hand reaching for his mate. “Love you~”

Wakatoshi gave him the kiss they both were craving, licking the remaining remnants of Shouyo’s heat from the inside of his mouth. 

“Love you too, my Shouyo.”

Shouyo giggled, cheeks blushing red. “Say it again, Toshi.”

“I love you,” he responded, a peck to Shouyo’s cheek. 

“Again.”

“Love you so much,” with kisses down Shouyo’s jaw. His neck grew littered with kiss marks, then his chest and arms. Every inch of Shouyo, Wakatoshi marked, proclaiming his love for the other over every part of him. “I love all of you, my Shouyo, my mate. My omega.”

“My alpha, my love,” crooned Shouyo in response, and a surge of pride swelled Wakatoshi’s chest. So this was what all those alphas had always been on about. He swelled knowing that Shouyo was his and no one could ever steal him away. But more than owning Shouyo, it was about having claim on his heart, on his emotions. This boy who barely knew what being an omega was, was all, completely and entirely, his. He suckled at Shouyo’s bulging vein on his neck and fingered at the bite mark on the back of Shouyo’s neck. 

“I’m gonna ask your parents for your hand,” he said against pale, white skin, and Shouyo jerked for a moment before relaxing again in Wakatoshi’s arms. 

“Gosh, you make it sound like you really want every part of me to be yours.”

Wakatoshi sat up, eyes a little wide. “What do you think everything else was for?”

Shouyo blinked back, face breaking in surprise. “No, I just-“ he fell silent, and suddenly fat, wet tears rolled down his face and he sobbed. “I just wondered if you were satisfied with this, with me.”

“I told you I love you.”

“Yeah, but- I could never tell if you were happy with that or if you just found me fun to have around.”

Wakatoshi pulled fully away now and spat, “You fucking idiot, Shouyo.”

Shouyo crawled quickly forward, back into Wakatoshi’s lap, careful to keep his hand over his ass. Wakatoshi welcomed him into his lap, angry but still so in love as he wrapped his arms loosely around his lover’s frame. “Yeah, I was stupid, but can you really blame me? I mean, what could I have that would make someone so amazing like you love me?”

“Love isn’t logical like that,” Wakatoshi frowned. Then he lowered his voice and head and whispered, “But really, you’re the one who’s amazing. I mean, you made someone like me fall hopelessly head over heels.”

Shouyo wrapped an arm around Wakatoshi’s neck and then giggled. “So who’s the one that’s whipped?” he grinned cheekily. 

Wakatoshi nuzzled into his cheek and smiled back. “It’s definitely me.”

Shouyo nodded and laughed, the sound so beautiful, and Wakatoshi pulled his small body against his chest. Yeah, he really was ruined for this tiny man. He had no hope or wish to escape. 

“Let’s get married and have our baby, Shouyo. Let’s be a family, yeah?”

Shouyo crooned as he nuzzled into Wakatoshi’s neck. “Let’s.”

x

“God, this is nerve-wracking,” Shouyo frowned. The two sat in Wakatoshi’s car, the air cooling around them as the engine slowly hummed to quiet. The smaller of the two rubbed at his stomach and sighed. 

“I want to do this, Shouyo.”

“I know, I know. We have to anyways. I can’t just hide myself forever.” His eyes drifted down to his swollen belly. It had been six months already, and any hopes of hiding his pregnancy were long gone out the window. Even wearing Wakatoshi’s shirts didn’t hide the huge bulge anymore. 

“I haven’t even told Natsu, you know.”

Wakatoshi turned and actually giggled at this. “I want to see her face when she sees you.” Then his face sobered up and he said gently, “I want to see your parents’ faces as well, when I show off my bride to them.”

Shouyo groaned and leaned back, pressing a hand to his belly. “Toshi, you know this is hard for me-“

A large, warm hand grabbed Shouyo’s, and Wakatoshi whispered empathetically, “Sorry, love bug. I’m just ready to show you off already. I don’t like hiding you in my house when I could be showing the whole world what’s all mine.”

Shouyo turned his head on the head rest then and grinned, his cheeks rosing. “I love you, you know. You big goof.”

Wakatoshi leaned over the arm rest and kissed Shouyo slowly. “I love you too, Shouyo.”

He climbed out of the car and helped Shouyo to his feet, shutting the door behind the man. It was the first time Shouyo had been home since Wakatoshi had mated with him, and Wakatoshi would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous too. 

Today was the day he would announce his intentions to marry and raise a family with their son, seven months after turning down the hand of their daughter. 

He helped Shouyo waddle to the door, the other moving to hide behind him as he rang the doorbell. 

It was Shouyo’s mother who answered the door. She looked up and her eyes went really wide in shock. She stuttered out Wakatoshi’s name. “What are you doing here?” she asked suspiciously. 

“I’m here to speak to you and your husband,” Wakatoshi said simply. He’d worn his best suit for this occasion, and she looked at him with wild confusion written all over her face.

“If this is about Natsu-“ she began, but he shook his head.

“Actually, it’s about your son.”

“Shouyo?” she asked, and Wakatoshi wondered how shocked he could make her. 

A head of red hair peeked out from behind Wakatoshi’s arms. Clenching at the back of Wakatoshi’s suit jacket, he stepped out from behind his mate and said shyly, “Hey, Mom.”

Her eyes shot down to his midsection and she went deathly pale. “Shouyo!” she cried, alerting the whole neighborhood and the entire household. She motioned the two males inside, her whole body trembling as she shut the door and called for her husband. Sternly, she said, “Go sit down and explain this all.”

When the four of them were seated around the kitchen table, Shouyo spoke first. He scratched awkwardly at his scalp and laughed hesitantly as he said, “Well, Mom and Dad, I’m an omega.”

Silence reigned over them, the two faces across from them so incredibly pale. 

“But you never presented-“ his mother finally stuttered out.

“Yeah,” was all Shouyo said. After a little more silence, “Seven months ago was my first time. Actually, the night of the omiai...”

Two sets of eyes darted to Wakatoshi and he bowed his head. “Actually, Hinata-sans, I’ve come here today to ask for your blessing. As you can see, Shouyo is already pregnant, but I’ve also made him my mate. I plan to marry him and raise the child with him. I plan to raise a family with him.”

In unison, Shouyo’s head now also bowed, they said, “With your blessing, we’d like to marry.”

Blank stares met them, and it was a long time before the two dared to look up, confusion and terror eating them alive. 

Shouyo’s mother finally broke the silence with a disapproving click of her tongue. “Why didn’t you tell us, Shouyo? You disappear for months and now you’re telling me this alpha has impregnated you. That you’re an _omega_? This is too much; and Ushijima-san, we were led to believe you were a decent and upstanding man-“

“Darling,” muttered her husband to calm her. She fell silent, but she still glared daggers at Wakatoshi, who felt for the first time, intimidated. 

The situation seemed to plan only to drag on awkwardly, until a loud bang resounded through the front hallway and a voice called, “Mom, Dad, I’m home.”

Natsu bustled into the kitchen, four faces turning to her, and she froze. “Shouyo!” she yelped.

Shouyo turned away for a moment and then stood and faced her, smiling, proud for the first time in front of his family. “Hey, sis.”

Natsu’s eyes went wide and round, but there was no judgement or condemnation, and the look of pure relief that washed over Shouyo’s face made Wakatoshi breathe a deep sigh of relief himself. He’d been more worried than he’d cared to admit. 

Natsu rushed towards her brother and yelped again as she closed her hands around his arms. She took in his face and rucked a hand through his unruly hair and down his cheek, and then her hands fell to his swollen belly. She rubbed it proudly and beamed at her brother. 

“No wonder I haven’t seen you,” she hushed. Then she glanced around the room and took in the expressions on her parents’ faces. She immediately grabbed around Shouyo’s arm and turned the two of them towards her parents. “What’s wrong, Mom and Dad? Why aren’t you happy for your son?”

“Natsu, did you know about this-?” Their mother gestured vaguely at Shouyo and Wakatoshi. 

“Well, I knew they were seeing each other. And that Shouyo was an omega. I didn’t know he was pregnant already.”

“‘Already’?!” the elder Hinata woman gasped. 

“Well, I mean...” Natsu said softly as she glanced between her brother and Wakatoshi. “They love each other, and Shouyo went into heat because of this guy, and they’ve been practically living together, through Shouyo’s heats and all.”

“Natsu!” everyone cried, and she fell silent, this time shrugging. 

“Mom, Dad, let me ask you - you look upset, but have you even asked your son if he’s happy? You can at least pretend to care a little.”

“Of course we care-!” their mother gasped, but she quickly fell to silence, the eldest Hinata blushing a little as he turned to his wife and then his son. 

“Well, Shouyo,” he spoke, finally. “Are you happy?”

Wakatoshi’s heart swelled with pride as Shouyo’s whole face lit up and his lips split into a wide, beaming smile. “Yeah!” he gasped. “Mom, Dad, I’m so happy. Wakatoshi is so good to me, and I want this.” He rubbed two hands over his belly. “We both wanted this, together.”

Hinata’s mother looked at her husband, waiting for him to lay down the law, but he just sighed wearily and said, “If that’s so, then I have no objections to give. Ushijima, welcome to the family. You have our full blessing and support.”

Their mother balked and turned red, but then she turned back to her son and burst into tears. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?!” she begged as she stood up so fast her chair scraped back and tipped a little, and she rushed to her son’s side. She scooped him into her arms and sobbed into his neck. 

He patted her head and simply whispered, “Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad.”

His father just shrugged and smiled. “Just come see us more often, yeah?”

“Yes!”

Wakatoshi bowed his head, and after some tea and cake, he whisked Shouyo away again to what was now officially _their_ home. 

He kissed Shouyo a lot that night. 

x

“The baby’s kicking,” Shouyo huffed as he lay in Wakatoshi’s arms. He moved the other man’s hands over his bare belly and pressed them into the side of his eight month swelled stomach. Wakatoshi felt a small punch against his fingers and grinned wide, snuggling into Shouyo’s hair and smelling him. His scent had become heavier during pregnancy, and some days it took everything in Wakatoshi to tear himself away and go to work. Most of the time he spent glued right to his mate’s side. 

“I can feel it,” he whispered reverently, Shouyo reaching back to hug Wakatoshi’s head to his face. Wakatoshi closed his eyes, wrapped up in Shouyo’s scent and the feel of their baby so active. In less than a month, they would meet their little baby, and Wakatoshi had never been so excited and nervous in his life. Thinking back now, he wondered how he could have thought that he’d be fine without a lover and a family. Shouyo had become his whole world. 

He was reacting now to Shouyo’s smell, which wasn’t anything new. Both of them had been surprisingly active during the entire pregnancy. Shouyo was sparred from his monthly heats, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t horny most of the time instead. 

“Sorry, Shouyo,” Wakatoshi murmured as he pressed his semi-erection against Shouyo’s ass cheek. 

Shouyo hummed and then giggled after a moment. He turned his head and kissed Wakatoshi’s cheek, pulling the hand on his belly down to his own crotch. “Me too, Toshi,” he whispered back. 

“Fuck, baby,” groaned the other. He sat up and rolled his mate onto his back, hovered over him. Shouyo’s eyelids hooded and he smiled shyly up at Wakatoshi, who found this particular expression very devastating to his control. He growled and kissed Shouyo deeply, his hands moving up the smaller male’s sides and over his belly. 

“Toshi~” Shouyo mewled, rolling his hips up as best as he could to draw attention. Wakatoshi sat up and shuffled off his shirt, then his pants and underwear. He sat for a moment and stared at the beauty before him. Shouyo was splayed out, cheeks red and hair mussed, belly so full and round, his cock hard between his legs. 

“Baby, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, and Shouyo turned a little more red, the freckles on his chest showing amidst the pink. 

“Don’t lie,” he pouted, trying to hide himself. Wakatoshi huffed and pulled his arms to his side, leaning over him until his stomach touched Shouyo’s. 

“Seriously. Why don’t you just believe me already? I say it every day. You’re a fucking masterpiece, and I adore you.”

Shouyo turned his face and then coyly whispered, “Say it again, Toshi.”

Wakatoshi leaned down, lips to Shouyo’s ear, and murmured in a low voice, “You’re seriously illegal with how good you look. I want to eat you whole, ruin you. I love you.”

Shouyo moaned and pressed his cheek to Wakatoshi’s, whispered back a mumble of, “You’re crazy.”

“But you love me too,” Wakatoshi said with a grin. 

“Yeah,” Shouyo whispered proudly. “I love you way too much.”

Wakatoshi pressed his lips in a hurry to Shouyo’s neck, suckling at the skin and leaving marks like a trail as he made his way down over Shouyo’s belly, which he cupped with two hands, and down to his aching cock. “I’m gonna make you believe me when I say you’re gorgeous,” he growled as he kissed the tip of Shouyo’s leaky dick. 

“Ohh, daddy~!” Shouyo mewled. Wakatoshi would have never imagined that someone this tiny calling him that would get him so riled up, but seeing only the expanse of Shouyo’s creamy skin and inflated belly before him made it all the better. 

“Come on, baby, moan for me. I’m gonna make you so happy.” Another kiss to his shaft. 

Shouyo trembled, hands clutching into the sheets of their bed, and mewled as Wakatoshi began licking him wet. He wrapped a hand around Shouyo’s cock and began pumping, moving up to press kisses now to Shouyo’s underbelly. Shouyo gasped and cried out, his scent growing so sweet and heavy that Wakatoshi could taste it on his skin. 

He took Shouyo into his mouth, suctioning his wetted lips as he slowly slid down his entire length. When Shouyo hit the back of his throat, the redhead cried out shamelessly. This, when Wakatoshi got him like this, was the best. He didn’t care anymore about what kind of sounds he was making, truly lost in the pleasure. And Wakatoshi had found himself to be quite an expert at getting Shouyo there. The boy had also only grown more sensitive with his pregnancy, and it was almost too easy for Wakatoshi to ruin him. 

He leaned over for a moment and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers as he went back to deepthroating his mate. He slipped one finger in easily, and soon a second followed. Shouyo weakly folded his legs up and presented himself. The other curled his fingers and soon had Shouyo sobbing into his arm. 

“Toshi, daddy, please,” the small redhead begged, and that voice went straight to Wakatoshi’s cock, which was painfully hard. He pulled out and off of Shouyo slowly, his eyes meeting brown ones as soon as he peered over the bump of his stomach, and he smiled around Shouyo’s cock. 

The redhead’s face was a wet mess, his eyes glowing and lips trembling, and he reached for Wakatoshi. He quickly climbed over Shouyo’s pleasure-weakened body and sealed his lips. A soft gasp pushed into his mouth and he swallowed Shouyo’s sounds and tastes. He was truly addicted. 

“Are you ready, baby doll?” Wakatoshi husked against wet lips, and Shouyo nodded, clutching at his short hair and wide shoulders. His eyes snapped open wide and he took in Wakatoshi, his face and naked chest, took a moment to realize that this man was all his and he adored him to the moon and back. 

“I love you, Wakatoshi,” Shouyo bemoaned. “Love you so much. I’m so lucky, to be an omega, to be your omega.” Then, in a dangerously hushed and sexy voice, “Daddy, ruin me, please.”

“Fu- yes, baby, anything for you.” He slid in with incredible ease, Shouyo’s mouth falling open and eyes rolling back. “Your alpha daddy will take care of you, baby,” he husked. 

Shouyo was so tight and wet, Wakatoshi could so easily loose himself the moment of penetration, but he’d perfected the art of waiting until Shouyo came first. Pleasure like waves rolled over him with each pull and push, and he suckled at Shouyo’s neck, his sweet sounds hitting him right against his ear. Shouyo was perfection, a beautiful miracle, and Wakatoshi couldn’t believe that he had discovered this treasure and had made it his own before anyone else even knew what yummy goodness lay dormant in this tiny body. And of course Wakatoshi loved him beyond the fact that he was an alpha. In all respects, Shouyo was absolutely perfect for him. He was happy and enthusiastic to Wakatoshi’s pessimism, irrational and spontaneous to Wakatoshi’s meticulous planning. He was smart and cute, with a beautiful and responsive body, with bright eyes and an easy smile. He was everything to make Wakatoshi whole, and the other would never tire of making sure he knew it, that he was well-loved, that he was Wakatoshi’s only. 

It didn’t take long this time, Shouyo crying out in his sweet voice and cumming white all over his creamy belly, Wakatoshi following hard as he emptied inside his lover. He collapsed to the bed and pulled Shouyo to him, their baby between their overly warm and satiated bodies, and he kissed Shouyo deep and slow. 

“I seriously love you so much,” Wakatoshi whispered, Shouyo hooking their fingers together until their rings clinked against one another. 

“I love you more, Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Love you most, Ushijima Shouyo,” he replied softly as sleep came quickly to claim him. The last thing he consciously felt were brown eyes swimming with emotion, watching him with all the love in the world. 

Every night from this day forth, he swore to fall asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

 

*OMAKE*

 

“You really don’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense. Your parents wanted you to bring a date home for the holidays, and considering you’re stuck with me,” Shouyo grinned wickedly. He would never admit that his humor was to hide his anxiety about meeting his husband’s parents, but somehow he thought Wakatoshi knew anyways. Well, it had been more than a year since they’d been together, and Shouyo had slowly gotten used to being the mate of one of the most successful business men of their century, but his parents were a whole different animal. 

Shouyo fixed his tie in the mirror and Wakatoshi walked past and pressed a kiss to his orange hair. He’d managed to style it back somehow, and Wakatoshi smiled at his reflection. 

“You look handsome, babe.”

Shouyo turned away from the mirror and to his mate, grinning shyly. He felt awkward in a suit and tie, but Wakatoshi had picked it out for him and had it custom tailored, so it fit him really well. It was comfortable, too, surprisingly, but still awkward when one was used to jeans and boyfriend sweaters. 

Wakatoshi, on the other hand, lived in business attire, and he looked comfortable and insanely good in them too. His own hair was styled back and his suit fit him very well, and Shouyo took a moment to drink in the sight. 

The best part of the view, though, was the tiny, wriggling bundle in his husband’s large arms. Their daughter had come out looking shockingly like Shouyo, her wild head of curls a little more burnt orange than Shouyo’s bright color, with vibrant green eyes. A tiny hand clasped at Wakatoshi’s jacket lapel and he glanced down, and Shouyo forgot to breathe for a moment as a look of pure tenderness crossed Toshi’s face. 

He loved this: his family, his husband, their child that his body had carried and birthed. His whole world revolved around these two, and sometimes he couldn’t help but cry when he thought about how truly blessed and loved he was. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes even now, the picture before him beautiful and warm. He closed the distance between them quickly and grasped around Wakatoshi’s neck, pulling himself up and meeting Wakatoshi’s surprised eyes, kissing him deeply with no reservations.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Wakatoshi was chuckling. “Do I look that good?”

Shouyo gripped at his husband’s lapel and licked his lips. “Yes, damn it, and you know it, too.”

A coo sounded from between their bodies and Shouyo glanced down and grinned, kissed their daughter. “You too, Princess, you look beautiful. Who’s got you? Daddy?”

“Da-!”

Another warm chuckle graced his ears and then Wakatoshi leaned down to press a kiss to Shouyo’s temple. 

“Let’s have sex when we get home tonight,” Wakatoshi breathed hot into his ear, a large hand cupping at his back and pulling him closer. Shouyo shivered and fisted tighter at Wakatoshi’s jacket, heat pooling over him as he nodded. 

“You read my mind,” he hushed back, turning to offer a smile. Lips claimed his own and he leaned up to deepen it for a moment. 

“We should go,” husked Wakatoshi when they pulled apart, and Shouyo straightened himself and fixed Wakatoshi’s jacket. 

His husband held his hand the whole car ride, Shouyo not letting on to his growing anxiety, and finally they pulled up to a massive estate, with large metal gates and a guardsman. 

“It’s been a while, sir,” greeted the guard, peeking into the car. “Finally bringing home a guest.”

“My husband,” Wakatoshi said with a twinkle in his eye, and the guard congratulated him and waved him through. 

“That might be the warmest reception we’ll have all evening, just so you know,” Wakatoshi warned as he parked the car. 

Shouyo collected their daughter in his arms and walked quietly behind his towering husband, his two supports close enough to give him some sense of security. He kissed at tiny hands that grabbed at his chin and steeled himself. 

The doorbell chimed deep inside the house and soon enough the door was opened with a wild flourish and a regal voice called, “Wakatoshi, darling!”

Shouyo hid behind Toshi as they moved into the huge house, that same voice calling for her husband, and then it was the moment of truth.

“Mother, Father, I’ve brought home a date.”

“Ooh!” his mother yelped excitedly as she clasped her hands. 

Wakatoshi turned and brought Shouyo forward with an arm around his waist. Shouyo watched, in slow motion, as two sets of fierce eyes took him in, turned from excitement to disappointment, to disapproval. 

Wakatoshi pressed another kiss to Shouyo’s hair, and then said proudly, “This is my husband, Shouyo, and our daughter, Natsuno.”

Pressing silence fell, and Shouyo tried to push his anxieties down as he smiled and greeted the two eldest Ushijimas. “Nice to meet you.”

Finally his mother sighed and said heavily, “Well, then.”

“Aren’t you happy, Mother?” Wakatoshi pressed with tight lips, and Shouyo wanted to pinch him for pressing the issue. But at least his mother’s eyes shifted back to her son. 

“Let me speak to you for a moment, Wakatoshi,” and suddenly Shouyo was left alone with Ushijima Sr.

The man moved to stand beside him and finally smiled. 

“Well, welcome to the family, Shouyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it’s actually been a while since I’ve written that Daddy kink /smirks
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
